fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Scooperia
Papa's Scooperia is the 14th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series. The game was first announced on January 16, 2018. Carlo Romano and Koilee are the workers in this game, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2017. The game takes place in Oniontown. The winner of Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, Amy, makes her official debut as a customer in the game. The game was released on July 24, 2018. On August 20, 2018, it was announced that Papa's Scooperia will be the "last Flash game published" on Flipline Studios' website, due to the end of support for Flash in 2020. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11180 Description Serve delicious sundaes of cookies and ice cream in Papa's Scooperia! Your sightseeing trip to the big city is stopped short when you lose all of your money and belongings! Stuck in Oniontown without the money to return home, Papa Louie has a unique solution to your problem: Stay and run his brand-new ice cream shop! You'll be baking up fresh, gooey cookies for each sundae, then topping them with hand-scooped ice cream in a variety of flavors. Add some sweet syrups and drizzles, pour on decorative shakers and candies, and finish the scoops with toppings before serving the mouth-watering sundaes to your hungry customers. Your customers will start by ordering sundaes with just one cookie and one scoop of ice cream, but as you keep serving them fantastic sundaes, they'll level up and start asking for even larger orders! Watch the sundaes grow and evolve as customers order two-scoop and giant three-scoop platters, with different cookies and different flavors of ice cream on top. Some customers like picky Closers will even start out with larger sundaes. * Papa's unique time-management cooking style * Scoop cookie dough, add mixables, and bake * Scoop and position ice cream on top * Add syrups and toppings to the sundae * Customize your chef and server with millions of clothing items * Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks * Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers * Master 40 unique Special Recipes * Unlock over 120 sundae ingredients * Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays * Strategically send coupons to lure customers back * 116 hungry customers to unlock * 7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win * Free to play online! Blog Announcement It’s official, Papa Louie’s next restaurant will be Papa’s Scooperia! We are taking two of our biggest fan-suggested foods (cookies and ice cream) and combining them into one super-delicious game! Soon you will be crafting some decadent, mouth-watering, hot-from-the-oven… Cookie Sundaes! Workers The workers in this game are Carlo Romano, Koilee, and the Custom Worker. The uniform consists of a white shirt with snowflakes printed on the sleeves, brown suspenders with brown trims, lavender pants with a bow tie, and moccasins. The outfit is similar to Carlo Romano's regular outfit, but with different colors. Previews *'06/22/17': Carlo Romano and Koilee win Papa's Next Chefs 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9580 *'11/09/17': Amy wins Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10065 *'01/16/18': The next gameria will be…Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10344 *'01/23/18': Papa’s Scooperia: Cookie Sundaes! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10371 *'01/30/18': Papa's Scooperia: Oniontown! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10411 *'02/06/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Workers! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10451 *'02/13/18': Papa's Scooperia: Order Evolution!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 *'02/20/18': Papa's Scooperia for PC, Tablets, and Phones!http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10505 *'03/01/18': Papa's Scooperia: Happy Holi!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10559 *'03/08/18': Papa’s Scooperia: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10586 *'03/15/18': Papa’s Scooperia: The Dough Station for HD/Web http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10600 *'03/22/18': Papa's Scooperia: Specials! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10627 *'03/29/18': Papa's Scooperia: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10682 *'04/03/18': Papa's Scooperia: Summertime Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10723 *'04/10/18:' Sneak Peek: Amy visits Papa’s Scooperia! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10747 *'04/17/18:' Papa's Scooperia: The Build Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10779 *'07/17/18:' Sneak Peek: Launch Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11070 *'07/24/18: '''Play Papa's Scooperia Today!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11100 Introduction An elevated train zooms across the city of Oniontown. Carlo Romano/Koilee/Custom Worker looks out excitedly from the train car. He/she is excited to be in the big city, takes in the sights, and goes on a shopping spree. Looking for a place to stay for the night, he/she finds that most of the hotels are full. A gentleman in a hotel worker's outfit draws Carlo's/Koilee's/Custom Worker's attention, offering a room for rent. It's not in the greatest condition, but he/she gives the hotel worker the money and his/her backpack as he/she goes up the stairs to the room. The hotel worker sneaks off into the night and the sign indicating a room for rent falls to the ground, leaving another sign that says "Coming Soon Papa's Scooperia" The city noises keeps him/her awake until he/she puts on a pair of earmuffs. He/she wakes up a little after noon to loud noises downstairs. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he/she sees Mary painting the walls, James putting down tiles, and Skip carrying some lumber. Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker explains to Papa Louie that the man who offered him/her the room, Guy Mortadello in disguise, took off with his/her backpack and money. Papa Louie, seeing that Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker has no money to get home, offers him/her a job at the Scooperia. Ending Papa Louie comes back and gets Carlo/Koilee/Custom Worker's attention. He shows him/her a police car, with Guy Mortadello, the man who offered the room for rent, in the back seat going back to jail. Papa Louie hands him/her the items Mortadello stole, and a present: a golden ice cream scoop. Order Evolution A customer will level up to Bronze when you serve them the correct order 5 times in a row. Five more times will level up that customer to Silver, and an additional 5 more times will get them to Gold. Once your customer is Bronze, they will start ordering a medium cookie sundae which has 2 cookies and 2 scoops of ice cream. This may also include a new topper ingredient as well. When you level up your customer to Silver, they will start ordering their fully evolved large cookie sundae, with three cookies and three scoops of ice cream. When a customer is carrying a special or in the dining room, they will order an extra cookie and scoop of ice cream. All Closers are evolved from the start of the game. This evolving order system will add a fun level of challenge that slowly advances alongside your sundae-crafting skills. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/10474 Stations * Order Station * Dough Station * Bake Station * Build Station Customers * Ivy (Tutorial) * Alberto (After Tutorial) * Edna (Random) * Big Pauly (Random) * Rico (Random) * Joy (Random) * Amy (Time) * Rhonda (Time) * Cherissa (Time) * Skyler (Time) * Cletus (Time) * Kingsley (Time) * Maggie (Time) * Georgito (Time) * Mitch (Time) * Nick (Time) * Perri (Time) * Connor (Time) * Captain Cori (Time) * Wendy (Time) * Lisa (Time) * Clair (Time) * Shannon (Time) * Moe (Time) * Whiff (Time) * Kenji (Time) * James (Time) * Johnny (Time) * Mayor Mallow (Time) * Vincent (Time) * Elle (Time) * Professor Fitz (Time) * Matt (Time) * Yui (Time) * Ripley (Time) * Olivia (Time) * Chester (Time) * Marty (Time) * Gino Romano (Time) * Little Edoardo (Time) * Indigo (Time) * Emmlette (Time) * Greg (Time) * Duke Gotcha (Time) * Doan (Day 2) * Janana (Rank 2) * Hank (Rank 3) * Penny (Rank 4) * Hugo (Rank 5) * Mindy (Rank 6) * Steven (Rank 7) * Prudence (Rank 8) * Trishna (Rank 9) * Kayla (Rank 10) * Tohru (Rank 11) * Austin (Rank 12) * Peggy (Rank 13) * Mandi (Rank 14) * Gremmie (Rank 15) * Sarge Fan (Rank 16) * Brody (Rank 17) * Skip (Rank 18) * Wylan B (Rank 19) * Cecilia (Rank 20) * Utah (Rank 21) * Nevada (Rank 22) * Hacky Zak (Rank 23) * Kahuna (Rank 24) * Chuck (Rank 25) * Boomer (Rank 26) * Wally (Rank 27) * Scooter (Rank 28) * Hope (Rank 29) * Ember (Rank 30) * Pinch Hitwell (Rank 31) * Bertha (Rank 32) * Yippy (Rank 33) * Clover (Rank 34) * Franco (Rank 35) * Foodini (Rank 36) * Allan (Rank 37) * Vicky (Rank 38) * Mary (Rank 39) * Cameo (Rank 40) * Willow (Rank 41) * Sasha (Rank 42) * Akari (Rank 43) * Iggy (Rank 44) * Rudy (Rank 45) * Sienna (Rank 46) * Taylor (Rank 47) * Cooper (Rank 48) * Bruna Romano (Rank 49) * Timm (Rank 50) * Santa (Rank 51) * Olga (Rank 52) * Rita (Rank 53) * Tony (Rank 54) * Julep (Rank 55) * Xandra (Rank 56) * Xolo (Rank 57) * Zoe (Rank 58) * Deano (Rank 59) * Fernanda (Rank 60) * Scarlett (Rank 61) * Sue (Rank 62) * Roy (Rank 63) * Robby (Rank 64) * Papa Louie (Rank 65) Closers # (Monday) (New Local) # (Tuesday) # (Wednesday) # (Thursday) # (Friday) (New Local) # (Saturday) # (Sunday) Locals (Closers in BOLD) # # # ' ' # ' ' # Holidays (New Holidays in '''Bold') *'Holi' (March) (Unlocked with Mindy at Rank 6) (Favored by Mindy, Janana, Steven, Prudence, Trishna, Rhonda, Cherissa, Kayla and Skyler) *Cherry Blossom Festival (April) (Unlocked with Tohru at Rank 11) (Favored by Tohru, Austin, Peggy, Mandi, Gremmie, Kingsley, Maggie, Georgito and Cletus) *Onionfest (May) (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 16) (Favored by Sarge Fan, Skip, Penny, Brody, Cecilia, Wylan B, Rico, Nick and Mitch) *Summer Luau (June) (Unlocked with Utah at Rank 21) (Favored by Utah, Captain Cori, Connor, Perri, Chuck, Hacky Zak, Kahuna, Nevada and Wendy) *Starlight Jubilee (July) (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) (Favored by Boomer, Hope, Scooter, Ember, Wally, Shannon, Clair, Lisa and Alberto) *Baseball Season (August) (Unlocked with Pinch Hitwell on Rank 31) (Favored by Pinch Hitwell, Yippy, Moe, Whiff, Bertha, Hugo, Doan, Clover and Franco) *Big Top Carnival (September) (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 36) (Favored by Foodini, Kenji, Allan, Vicky, Mary, Cameo, James, Johnny and Mayor Mallow) *Halloween (October) (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) (Favored by Willow, Sasha, Joy, Akari, Iggy, Rudy, Vincent, Elle and Professor Fitz) *Thanksgiving (November) (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) (Favored by Sienna, Yui, Hank, Big Pauly, Taylor, Cooper, Bruna Romano, Timm and Matt) *Christmas (December) (Unlocked with Santa on Rank 51) (Favored by Santa, Edna, Olivia, Tony, Julep, Olga, Rita, Chester, Marty and Ripley) *New Year (January) (Unlocked with Xandra on Rank 56) (Favored by Xandra, Xolo, Indigo, Fernanda, Ivy, Deano, Zoe, Edoardo Romano and Gino Romano) *Valentine's Day (February) (Unlocked with Scarlett on Rank 61) (Favored by Scarlett, Amy, Duke Gotcha, Greg, Emmlette, Robby, Sue, Roy and Papa Louie) Mini-Games *Fashion Flambé (Sunday) *Slider Escape (Monday) *Rico's Chiliworks (Tuesday) *Mitch's Mess (Wednesday) *Strike Out! (Thursday) *Cool Shot (Friday) *Blender Ball (Saturday) Standard Ingredients Cookie Doughs *Traditional Cookie (Start) *Fudge Cookie (Start) *Peanut Butter Cookie (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 5) *Lemon Crinkle Cookie (Unlocked with Cecilia on Rank 20) *Red Velvet Cookie (Unlocked with Boomer on Rank 26) *Oatmeal Cookie (Unlocked on Day 4 of Big Top Carnival) *Gingerbread Cookie (Unlocked with Sienna on Rank 46) *Snickerdoodle Cookie (Unlocked on Day 6 of Christmas) Dough Mixables *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *White Chocolate Chips (Start) *Yum n' M's (Start) *Toffee Chunks (Unlocked with Hank on Rank 3) *Pomegranate (Unlocked on Day 6 of Holi) *Sugar Crystals (Unlocked on Day 6 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Dried Kiwi (Unlocked with Gremmie on Rank 15) *Blackberry Bark (Unlocked on Day 4 of Onionfest) *Coconut (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 21) *Citrus Zest (Unlocked on Day 6 of Summer Luau) *Blueberries (Unlocked on Day 4 of Starlight Jubilee) *Hot Rods (Unlocked with Ember on Rank 30) *Butterzinger Bits (Unlocked on Day 6 of Big Top Carnival) *Raisins (Unlocked with Cameo on Rank 40) *Pretzel Bits (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 50) *Mint Bar Chunks (Unlocked with Julep on Rank 55) *Potato Chips (Unlocked on Day 6 of New Year) Ice Creams *Vanilla Ice Cream (Start) *Chocolate Ice Cream (Start) *Strawberry Ice Cream (Start) *Cookies and Cream (Start) *Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked with Doan on Day 2) *Purple Burple Ice Cream (Unlocked with Penny on Rank 4) *Hokey Pokey (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) *Spumoni (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Raspberry Ripple Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 8 of Cherry Blossom Festival) *Pistachio Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Onionfest) *Blue Moon Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) *Coco Coolada Ice Cream (Unlocked with Chuck on Rank 25) *Watermelon Chip Ice Cream (Unlocked during with Scooter on Rank 28) *Cookie Dough Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 6 of Baseball Season) *Tiger Tail Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Rocky Road (Unlocked with Rudy on Rank 45) *Mocha Chocolate Chunk (Unlocked on Day 6 of Thanksgiving) *Ambrosia Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) *Moon Mist Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) Whipped Creams *Whipped Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 35) Syrups *Chocolate Syrup (Start) *Strawberry Syrup (Start) *Butterscotch Syrup (Unlocked on Day 4 of Baseball Season) Shakers *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Peanuts (Start) *Shaved Chocolate (Start) *Pistachios (Unlocked on Day 8 of Holi) *Mini Mallows (Unlocked with Sarge Fan on Rank 16) *Rock Candy (Unlocked on Day 6 of Starlight Jubilee) *Cookie Dough Bits (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Placeable Toppings *Cherry (Start) *Waffle Cone (Start) *Salted Caramel (Start) *Chocolate Mint (Start) *Banana (Unlocked with Janana on Rank 2) *Macarons (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 10) *Sugarplum (Unlocked on Day 8 of Onionfest) *Ladyfinger (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) *Blueberry Swizzle (Unlocked with Fernanda on Rank 60) Holiday Ingredients Holiday ingredients consist of one ice cream, two dough mixables, one whipped cream, one shaker, one topping and one syrup. The order the ingredients are unlocked in: Ice cream, mixable/shaker, topping, syrup, mixable. Specials Ranks Stickers Tips *Don't be afraid of serving a customer a special that they didn't order for a sticker, because they'll just grade it like normal. *You can only lose points for scooping dough and ice cream too fast, so always try to take your time. *If you are serving a fully upgraded cookie sundae, then when putting the ice cream on, try doing the ice cream for the middle cookie first. If you do the left cookie first, then it'll obscure part of your view of the middle cookie, making it harder to line everything up. Doing the middle cookie first won't take away any points. *The bake station in this gameria can easily burn the cookies, leading to a lower score in bake station more often. Make sure you buy the alarms first before you buy the boosters, and get the cookies out immediately. Trivia *The representative Gameria color of Papa's Scooperia is lavender. *According to Tony on the Flipline Forum, Papa's Scooperia will have the same holiday lineup as the HD version. *The graffiti visible might hold some references: **"14" could be referencing how Papa's Scooperia is the 14th Gameria. **"Sarge" might be a reference to the town's name, Oniontown, and the fact that Sarge is an onion. *This is the first desktop Gameria since his debut where Xolo does not appear as a Closer. *Now the time customers (named "filler customers" by Matt) are divided on 4 group with minimum-rank requirements to unlock them, so no time customers are unlocked after you unlock all customers who favorate Onionfest, Baseball Season and Thanksgiving, until you unlock Summer Luau, Big Top Carnival and Christmas, allowing them to be unlocked near their favorite holiday and ingredients. http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=41504.msg2013494#msg2013494 **Amy is the only filler customer to be unlocked away from her favorite holiday, being the first to be unlocked and being Valentine's Day her favorite holiday and the last to unlock in the game. *Either Greg or Duke Gotcha can be your last customers as they’re the last time customers to be unlocked. This happens if you rank up too fast using a special. *There is a glitch in which after you unlock Peggy and click on parade, Taylor will instead show up on the Hot Doggeria Float. This has been fixed as of version 1.0.1. *There is an another glitch about the special "White Tiger". The picture of it shows wrong ice cream. In other words, the positions of Vanilla Ice Cream and Tiger Tail Ice Cream are conversed. This has been fixed as of version 1.0.2. *Another glitch happens in Foodini's mini-games. You can actually cheat in majority of the mini-games by right clicking to show the context menu. This glitch can pause the game making it easier to beat the mini-games, especially the ones with timers *Once again, each customer unlocked during Halloween wears a costume: **Mousse: Headless Horseman **Whippa: Invisible Man **Iggy: Mutant Slug **Rudy & Crystal’s costumes are the same ones they wore in Papa's Donuteria, but cleaned up **The others retain the same costumes from previously *When you unlock Papa Louie, he awards you a golden scooper. This is the first time he gives you a tool to cook with. *There are over 20,000 articles of clothing in this game. *This is the first web Gameria in which neither of the X twins are Closers. They are both unlocked during New Year instead. **This is the second time this happened in both the mobile and web version of a Gameria. The first time this happened was in Papa's Pizzeria HD. **This also marks the first time since his debut in Papa's Wingeria where Xolo isn't a Closer. *This is the first game since Papa's Cheeseria where two Closers (Whippa and Mousse) debut. *This is also the first gameria, since Papa's Cheeseria, where the first holiday is a new one. *This is the first gameria that has the app versions released on the same date with it. *This is the first gameria, since Papa's Donuteria, where an animation happens in the start of the day. *This gameria and Papa's Cupcakeria are the only Gamerias that contain Onionfest and Baseball Season. *Seasonal ingredients are unlocked in the same pattern: ice cream, mixable/shaker, placeable topping, drizzle, mixable. *This is the first gameria where the first closer on Day 2 doesn't show up until all 3 customers are served. *The most points you can possibly earn with a single order is *insert*,''and you can earn it by serving a Wildberry Moon to a 4-star customer. *The most tips you can gain through a single order is ''*insert*, and you can earn it by serving a Kiwana Krunch to a 4-star customer, whist possessing a Blue Ribbon, and having a poster for every ingredient in the Kiwana Krunch hung up. *Similarly to Papa's Pizzeria HD, some closers order the same type of holiday-exclusive ingredient: ** Crystal always orders Cookie Sundaes with the holiday Cookie mixable and Ice Cream. ** LePete always orders Cookie Sundaes with holiday mixable. ** Whippa always orders Cookie Sundaes with both holiday mixables. ** Radlynn always orders Cookie Sundaes with the holiday mixable and first unlocked holiday topping. Gallery Scooperiablog_announce.jpg Sneakpeek_scooperia01.png Papa's Scooperia logo.png Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Games Category:2018 Games